percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other side of Power: Chapter 1
Jessica's P.O.V I watched the whole war, and it's not a pleasant sight. I saw Hyperion, a titan, being turned into a tree, and I saw this percy guy survived being blown by a wall of force and didn't break any of his bones. I was watching the whole scene from Mount Othyrs, The black phoenix has already found enough members. So, there were 5 of us. Callista, Jacoby, Anthony, Victoria and myself. Jacoby is our leader, and we got the message from him to overthrow the gods. He told us to meet at the crumbled Mt Othyrs to discuss some plans. We got to Mount Othyrs, and everyone but Callista is here. Jacoby was furious. "Callista!" Jacoby yelled. I put my hands on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "I'm coming!" Callista came, and she got down around where Atlas is holding the burden. "Ok, here's the plan." Jacoby told us. "Based on the intel we had, we will kidnap that demigod named, Annabeth and we will make her hold the sky, and then we will start another war." So we set off to work, I had been assigned to kidnap Annabeth, and bring her over here to be forced into taking the burden of the sky. I wanted to revenge the gods so bad that I will do anything to accomplish this mission. I sneak in to camp half-blood, and it's very quiet here. It's night time by the way, so every camper should be asleep. Just then, someone tapped me from the back. I turned around, and it's Jacoby Stryker. "Jacoby, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Oh, just making sure that you're doing the right thing." He answered. "So," I said. "We're here to kidnap Annabeth, and no one else, right?" "I'm afraid we might have to change our plans, Jessica." I stared at him. "Why?" "Because, Annabeth's lover is Percy now, right? So she wouldn't hold the sky if she knew that Percy isn't holding it." "No, let's just force her under the burden." I suggested. "We can do that, can we?" "I'm afraid not..." Jacoby told me, and he told me the details of how the sky could only be forced onto a titan or demititan, and demigods and gods need to have a freewill. "But they can be tricked, can they?" I asked him. He seemed to have a twitch in his jaw. "Hey, you could be right." Jacoby said, and he told me the plan. "Ok, I will leave you for now, and there's a plan that I want to discuss with you right now." He have a plan, so let's just hear it. "I will disguise myself as Luke Castellan, since I'm about the same height as him. Then Annabeth is going to be surprised to find out that Luke didn't actually die, and finally, Annabeth will be trapped under the sky." "Sounds like a plan," I agreed. Then Jacoby left me to my mission. I tiptoed outside of the athena cabin, where I would find the girl called "Annabeth." Just then, the door opened, and a camper gone out of the cabin. I snuck in, without getting seen. Since my mother is the titanness of darkness, I could sense where Annabeth is. I picked the right Annabeth, and when she tried to scream, I covered her mouth with my huge hands. I carried her out of the cabin, and outside camp, and I'm on my way to Mount Othyrs. I tied Annabeth's leg and hands behind her back, and I put a tape gag into her mouth. After a few hours, we finally reached Mount Othyrs, the Titan's base. I could hear Atlas groaning, wanting someone to relieve him of his burden. I untied her and took off her gag, but she kept on fighting. I covered her mouth. When we reached the top, I could see Jacoby, who's in disguise of Luke Castellan, holding the sky, and he's straining. Annabeth stood up and gasped. "Luke?" She said. Suddenly, she appeared like when she's young again. "Annabeth, please." Jacoby said. "I've barely escaped death, and Kronos has never been scattered." Which were lies since I knew Kronos really is scattered. "Luke, is that really you?" Annabeth's eyes were tearing up right now. "Yes, it's me." Jacoby pretended that he couldn't hold it anymore. His legs are trembling. Annabeth stepped forward and kneel on one knee, she held her arms up and began to touch the cold, heavy clouds. The weight of the sky dropped on her, as she staggered, trying to support the weight. Jacoby slipped out from the burden. "Thanks, Annabeth." Annabeth is now trapped, which is part of our plan. She grunted. "Help me with this, Luke." Jacoby revealed that he is not luke. "Wait a minute, you're not..." Annabeth looked surprised. "Not Luke! exactly! I couldn't believe you still had affection for Luke even though he deceived you many times." "YOU TRICKED ME!!!" she yelled, straining under the crushing weight of the sky. "Oh, don't you worry." I walked up towards her, and told her. "Your help is on the way, everything is part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die." I turned to Victoria Frazler and Anthony Cervantes and told them. "You guys keep an eye on Annabeth, see if she starts to show signs of dying." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page